Decisiones Erróneas
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Porque no siempre las decisiones que tomamos son las mejores, después de la batalla final Rukia toma una drástica decisión, dejar a Ichigo vivir la vida que siempre deseó, el tiempo pasó y cada quien hizo su propia vida, sin embargo el peso de aquella decisión siempre estuvo presente en ambos, dos cobardes que no se atrevieron a hablar a tiempo, hundiéndose en la monotonía.


**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Decisiones erróneas.**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Es imposible disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas cuando la monotonía se ha apoderado de tus días... te conviertes en un simple observador confinado en la conformidad de su actuar... "_**

 **.**

 **.**

Una tenue calidez se instalaba en su mano, la oscuridad que le brindaba esa habitación le impedía mirar entre la penumbra a la dueña de aquella mano, pero no necesitaba más para saber de quién se trataba, de "ella".

El chico abrió los ojos con dificultad, estaba muy cansado, su cuerpo pesaba y las heridas escocían en su piel.

—Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun no te esfuerces, las heridas podrían abrirse.

Algo andaba mal, esa voz la conocía, pero no era la que esperaba escuchar, era de otra persona, otra mujer.

Sus cansados ojos buscaron a la dueña de tan melodiosa voz y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga junto a él sosteniendo con fervor su mano entre las suyas. Él se había equivocado, era Inoue, no "ella".

— ¿Dónde está Rukia?...

Las palabras murieron en su boca al ver la mirada de tristeza que se plasmaba en el semblante de la muchacha.

—Ella…—la hermosa chica desvió la mirada lejos de los ojos que la miraban de manera expectante, sabía cuán importante era aquella mujer para su amigo, pero tristemente el conocimiento de aquella irrefutable verdad no hacía que el dolor disminuyera.

Pero parecía que ella era la única que comprendía ese dolor.

—Como sea… ya vendrá después… esa idiota ha de estar ocupada—el chico trató de sonar lo más calmado posible, no quería que su ansiedad se notara más allá de lo que él realmente quería demostrar.

Sin embargo el tenue apretón en su mano le advirtió que lo que estaba por venir no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su ser.

—Ella no regresara… y tú tampoco podrás verla.

—Pero ¿por qué?—se apresuró a preguntar el pelinaranja.

El aire comenzaba a pesar cada vez más y el pánico de no ver aquellos ojos violetas invadió su cuerpo.

—Fue su decisión, no quería involucrarte más… ella quería que vivieras tu vida.

Así que era eso ¿vivir su vida? Pero qué excusa más tonta, su vida nunca fue normal y después de conocerla a ella jamás lo sería.

Instintivamente llevó la mirada a su mano, aun permanecía entre las de la chica, la sensación era cálida pero carente de emociones, para él solo una muestra de apoyo por parte de su amiga.

Era diferente al de "ella", pero tras las palabras de su amiga una triste realidad le golpeó en la cara. No la vería nunca más, la mujer que una vez cambió su vida, su mundo, ahora había cambiado su destino al tomar una decisión egoísta, así es, era egoísta, al desplazarlo así de su vida sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, pero también era culpa de él al no manifestar aquellos sentimientos que residían dentro suyo en todos esos años.

Ese era el precio por su cobardía y de hecho ambos lo eran, dos cobardes que no tuvieron el valor de hablar.

El chico rompió el contacto con las cálidas manos.

—Necesito dormir un poco más.

Era una triste indirecta para su amiga, pero ésta lejos de enojarse por haber sido echada del lugar, lo que sintió fue una enorme desilusión y tristeza.

Pero no dijo más y se retiró.

El chico entonces sintió aun más esa soledad, sus días a partir de ahora serían oscuros y grises, las nubes se habían instalado dejando caer una incesante lluvia que inundaría su alma.

…

 _Tiempo después._

¿Qué había sido de él en esos años? Ni él mismo podía responder a esa interrogante, su vida se había vuelto tan monótona y carente de sentido, una rutina normal era el viaje sin retorno de cada día.

Día tras día visitaba los mismos lugares, hablaba con las mismas personas y hacía las mismas cosas, sin embargo aun existía ese irrevocable vacío dentro de su alma, algo le faltaba y sabía con exactitud lo que era ¿para qué negar lo evidente?

Unos tirones a su cabello fueron suficientes para despertarlo de su letargo, unos enormes ojos marrones lo miraban desde el otro lado de la cama esperando a que él terminara de abrir los ojos y le prestara atención.

No quería levantarse, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo y soñar, revivir esas imágenes que aun se mantenían frescas en su memoria, sus preciados recuerdos.

—Están aquí—habló el infante con voz tenue como si tratara de guardar un secreto muy preciado solo para ellos dos.

Aquello paralizó al hombre, ya estaban ahí, abajo, "ella" estaba ahí esperando. De nuevo ese sentimiento impuro se instaló en su pecho, se sentía mal por albergar ese sentimiento, aun con los años y la distancia no podía quitársela de la mente. No lo haría.

—Bajaré en un momento…

El chiquillo no esperó siquiera a que su padre terminara la oración, salió de la habitación de sus padres. El hombre soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en un sonoro suspiro. De nuevo esa pregunta llegaba a su mente ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación?

No demoró demasiado en estar listo y bajar, cada paso se sentía más pesado que el anterior, se detuvo al llegar a la primera planta y se adentró a la cocina, un aroma peculiar inundó sus fosas nasales, era tan nostálgico.

—El desayuno está listo.

Esperen un momento, esa voz, esa peculiar voz era de… no podía ser posible. Recorrió con la mirada toda la cocina hasta que encontró a la dueña de esa voz, a la que había añorado por diez largos años, y ahí estaba ella, de pie con un plato en manos. Aquella chiquilla que había irrumpido aquella noche en su habitación ahora era toda una mujer, sus facciones burlonas ahora eras más maduras de lo que recordaba desde la última vez que la vio, el paso de los años solo acentuaba la belleza natural de la que era portadora.

Cruzó la mirada con aquella mujer, lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores pero esta vez fue diferente, había un brillo diferente en éstos.

—Te aseguro que puedo comer más que este pequeño.

La voz de una pequeña lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Ichigo observó a la dueña de la voz con detenimiento, pero de todo lo demás eran sus ojos lo que resaltaban en aquella pequeña, iguales a los de su madre, la misma mirada fiera de la mujer y el mismo carácter fuerte que reflejaba en ellos.

Era doloroso mirarla, como fue doloroso el saber de su existencia, pero él no era el más indicado para reprochar algo. La chiquilla era la prueba de que al igual que él, Rukia se había rendido y peor aún, se había resignado a que lo suyo no podría ser, y dolía… dolía demasiado aquella verdad.

—Justo a tiempo idiota.

Música para sus oídos, no había escuchado ese apelativo en mucho tiempo y debía admitir que extrañaba escuchar la manera tan peculiar con la que ella lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué irrumpes de nuevo de esta manera? ¿Por qué Rukia?" era lo que realmente quería preguntar Ichigo, pero no podía, no estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta.

Después de despertar aquella mañana en compañía de Orihime y tras la dolorosa noticia, Ichigo creyó que sería el adiós definitivo, pero se equivocó, ella regresó cuando él ya comenzaba a hacer su vida y muy a pesar del chico, el de ella también y fue cuando la realidad de su situación se hizo presente, no había nada más.

—Orihime regresará pronto, fue por unas cosas a la tienda.

Orihime, su ahora esposa, la chica que había permanecido a su lado después de la drástica decisión que Rukia había tomado. No podía decir que no sentía algo por aquella chica de anaranjada cabellera, era la madre de su hijo. Ichigo amaba a su hijo, era un fiel reflejo de sí mismo y de su niñez, en todos esos años esa criatura era el único que había logrado llenar un poco ese vacío en su interior pero aun así era solo una pequeña parte.

Pero volviendo a Orihime, en el pasado había sido su amiga, sin embargo de algo estaba muy seguro, Orihime jamás podría ocupar el lugar que Rukia ocupaba en su corazón, en su alma. Si bien Orihime estuvo sosteniendo su mano cuando Rukia había dejado de hacerlo, eso no significaba que la amaba del todo, era un poco cínico decirlo pero las cosas habían terminado de tal manera debido a la monotonía y la costumbre que poco a poco en esos años los fue uniendo, tal vez había llegado a apreciar a la mujer pero solo eso, no había nada más y tenía la certeza de que así sería durante el tiempo que le restara de vida.

Y tal vez también después de ésta, pero no podía siquiera aspirar a pertenecerle a Rukia después de esta vida, no… ella al igual que él había caído presa en la costumbre, permaneciendo al lado del hombre que de alguna manera creía amar. Rukia confundía la gratitud con el amor, lo que Renji y ella tenían no era ni la mitad de lo que Ichigo y ella compartían, esos lazos que serían difíciles de romper, aun con el paso de los años.

Dos almas unidas por la mano del "destino" pero condenadas a permanecer separadas una de la otra, un peculiar comienzo, un interesante desarrollo y un desdichado final, obligados a estar con aquellos que los amaban, era una lástima que el sentimiento no fuese reciproco.

 _ **Fin.**_

.

.

.

Después de algún tiempo fue que me decidí a escribir algo como esto, creo que no soy la única inconforme con el desdichado final de Bleach no solo por el hecho de las shipps, sino por los huecos argumentales de la historia, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Urahara y Yoruichi? ¿Isshin y Ryuken solo fueron de paseo a la ss.? ¿Quién es el nuevo rey espiritual? Esas y otras dudas son las que de seguro jamás se resolverán… juro que he bautizado el día 18 de agosto como el "jueves negro" para mí al menos así fue, fue tan impactante ese repentino final sin sentido alguno, el miércoles por la noche vi algunos spoilers que de verdad quise que no fuesen cierto, pase de la angustia a la decepción la primera hora del día cuando mediante unas capturas del manga en coreano pude ver que todo eso lastimosamente si había ocurrido. Tuve un humor de perros durante todo ese día sin querer leer el capítulo final, y fue una suerte que ese día me mantuviera ocupada con mi examen final de investigación porque no sé cómo hubiese reaccionado.

Debo admitir que hasta el momento me he negado a "ver" las ultimas paginas del manga, llámenme cobarde o como quieran, pero tengo conocimiento de éste debido a que mi amiga me lo leyó en voz alta mientras estaba a un lado mío, le agradezco que estuviese en ese momento conmigo tratando de animarme, y al igual que yo quedó conmocionada con el final, ella quien no gusta de Bleach, se volteó y de manera calmada me dijo "de verdad creí que esos dos terminarían juntos" y "no entiendo del todo este final", muy a su pesar yo le iba contando de qué iba el manga, salía a relucir en alguna de nuestras platicas en la universidad así que sabia más o menos de qué iba y de hecho ella también creyó en su momento que el IR iba a ser cannon si es que no lo era ya -según sus palabras-

Estas semanas que han transcurrido han servido –porque no solo a mi- para tratar de digerir un poco lo que Tite plasmó, no voy a justificarlo de alguna manera porque sería estar aceptando su final, y no, no lo acepto, para mí el manga y la historia terminó cuando Ichigo perdió sus poderes en la batalla contra Aizen, las últimas dos sagas para mi han perdido sentido ¿por qué? Simple, porque en la saga del agente perdido vimos a un Ichigo desesperado por recuperar sus poderes, aun fuese por el sentimiento de querer proteger a los suyos o por ver de nuevo a Rukia, el simple hecho de que anhelara tenerlos de nuevo me dio a entender que él no quería una vida normal o que al menos ya no, pero con este final, al verlo tan tranquilo viviendo una vida tan monótona y hasta cierto punto aburrida me hizo perder un poco la fe en él, ¿para qué pelear por algo si al final iba a conformarse con tan poco? Quisiera que Tite nos respondiera esto y más.

Bueno creo que ya he hablado demasiado de esto y me he desahogado un poco, chicos, chicas, no sé ustedes pero en lo que a mí respecta Ichigo y Rukia son la pareja, no perfecta, pero si una que se ha visto en pocos mangas, esa compenetración que tienen es intensa, el tipo de comunicación entre ambos es limpia y certera, ni siquiera con Tatsuki Ichigo ha tenido algo así, siendo ella su mejor amiga de la infancia, con Inoue ni decir, jamás vi algo así con ella, nunca… es por ello que no aceptaré este desenlace, con respecto a Renji y Rukia, no tengo nada en contra de Renji, pero no lo veo como pareja de Rukia, el vago argumento de que incluso el que ellos terminaran juntos era más coherente que la relación de Ichigo e Inoue es falso, no basta con conocer a alguien por mucho tiempo, una vez que los lazos se han roto es difícil volver a unirlos, pero bueno, creo que no tengo más para decir.

Hasta la próxima…

.

.


End file.
